


Destiel Smuts and Imagines

by TheDestielLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestielLord/pseuds/TheDestielLord
Summary: This is just one huge ass book of gay porn





	1. Ties and headboards

"Cas is sad..." I trailed off as I sat across from Sam at the men of letters table.  
Cas was human now and I hated, hated, hated seeing him so down, I don't think I've ever seen him this upset.

"Dean, his whole family hates him and-"

"That's not his family" I cut him off.

Sam sighed and leaned back into his chair, shutting the laptop screen.  
"Okay, I'll be back in a bit, sit tight and don't go anywhere" He demanded and before I could question he slammed the bunker door.

'Don't go anywhere? He can't boss me around! I'll go anywhere I want! Maybe I'll go to a bar or a dinner, or I'll take a road trip to Vegas and get an STD from some hot hooker...'

But you see that was the problem, I didn't want a hooker..I wanted Cas...but I don't know how I could make him feel better since he's been sulking around the bunker for days with that cute blue tie of his and his trench coat.

Yay, another hard on.  
•••

It's been 30 minutes and Sam STILL isn't back! I was beginning to get worried so I pulled out my phone and as if on cue it started to ring.

"Sammy? Where the hell are you man? It's midnight!" I shouted into the phone.

"I'll be back tomorrow, don't wait up" and with that, the line went dead. What the hell was he doing??

I'll just go find Cas, see if he wants to do something.  
As I went on my little mission to go find Cas a familiar blue tinge caught my eye as I walked by my bedroom with the door open.   
There sat the pretty blue eyed man that I loved so much. He didn't know of course but that's beside the point.

"Hey, Cas..Whatcha doing on my bed?"

DAMMIT DEAN THAT SOUNDED RUDE!

"Oh um...I'm sorry, I'll go" He apologized, his voice gruff yet frail as he begun to stand.

"No! I-I mean it's uh- it's okay, you can stay. Here I'll sit with you" The bed dipped as I slid in beside him, our shoulders pressing together.

"Dean..." He said and I couldn't help my dirty thoughts from exploding.

"Yeah, Cas?" I asked making my most powerful attempt to not pop a boner right now.

"Your penis is erect"

Oh.My.God.

"I..uh-um, I just-" I stammered as my whole body began to become really hot and my cheeks flush beat red.

"Dean it's nothing to be ashamed about, I'm erect around you too"

(I strongly, strongly, strongly recommend listening to Ride By Somo, to capture the full feel of this)

Suddenly I no longer felt embarrassed, I tilted my head to turn to face him as he did too. Our noses were just inches apart and I could feel my heart start to pick up its pace. His eyes were so bright and blue, his hair was messy pointing in every direction, and his lips...fuck his fucking lips..so plump and pink, I needed him so bad.

"Dammit Cas..." I huffed and gripped his tie and pulled him to me. "The things you do to me"  
He smiled as I brushed our lips together, his breath sending shivers down my back.   
My hands gripped his trench coat and slipped it off of him, throwing it off the bed, along with both our shoes.

I hauled him closer to me by gripping his waist and pressing my lips softly against his as our mouths began to move in perfect sync. His hands moved up under my shirt and traced circles with his thumbs on my bare hips before I slipped off my shirt and tugged off his white shirt but leaving the tie on.

His tongue snuck itself inside my mouth and soon he was on top of me. He thrashed off his pants and climbed back on top of me, kissing my neck and leaving little love bites on my jawline. My hands traveled down his muscular back and ended at his ass, my hands gripping it firmly as he sucked on my collar bone.

"Oh, Cas.." I moaned and my hips bucked up into his as he pulled down my pants leaving us both in our boxers. I flipped us over, finally gaining back dominance.

Cas was so beautiful...fuck, celestial being or not, he is my Angel.  
"Oh, baby.." I breathed as I grinded my hips down onto his hard on making him whine, a noise so beautiful that made me only want to hear it more except louder and screaming my name.

"Let me take care of you baby" I smiled and pecked his lips as I let our foreheads rest together.

"Dean I need you, give it to me now" He huffed as his chest rose up and down.   
I took this opportunity to really tease him as I slammed my dick on to his allowing him to release another moan. His eyes were closed slightly and his mouth was gapped only to be closed as I pressed my lips against his before I kissed him down his neck.

My lips traveled down his body as I traced my hands over his bare skin that felt hot and smooth. I stopped at his boxers and began to pull them down and off with my teeth with a slight smirk of confidence.

I kissed the insides of his thighs and smiled as I saw his hands gripping the sheets, knowing he was trying his best not to go over the edge.

Cas was so gorgeous when he was all out of it like this, fuck he's so sexy!

"Getting you all hot and bothered aren't I?" I chuckled as I took him fully in my hands and began rubbing him up and down.

"D-Dean-ah!" He winced and it took everything in his power not to thrust his hips.  
My hands rubbed him faster and faster and just before he reached his peak I stopped and slipped off my own boxers.

"Pl-Please fuck me already" He whined and fidgeted as I slipped off his blue tie and gripped his wrist as I begin tying his hands to the head board.

"I don't think you want it that much" I teased and bit little spots down his neck and sucking on his jawline leaving a red mark that would soon turn purple.

"Dean please, I need you so bad" He started to shake as I stuck a single finger inside of him, I could practically feel him orgasming as he shook and fidgeted, letting out tiny whimpers and moans in the process.

"Louder" I demanded and twisted another finger in, stretching him wide.  
"Oh fuck!" He screamed, his back arching as he moaned out his orgasm.

"Oh sweetheart we're not done yet" I smirked and kissed his inner thighs again.  
"Tell me how much you need it" I growled as I placed myself at his entrance, pushing it in just deep enough for the tip then only to pull it back out again.

"Holy shit! Please, Dean, I need you inside me now! Fuck me!" He screamed and I slammed myself inside of him earning a loud yelp.  
He was laying on his back with his arms tied together above him to the headboard of the bed.   
I bucked my hips slowly one moment and then pounded into him the next before slowing again.

"Fuck!" I huffed a moan as I gripped his hips and started slamming against his prostate.  
"OH MY-DEEAAN!" He squealed at each thrust as I began to fuck him harder with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and screams of pure lust and pleasure.

"Oh! Oh Dean!" He moaned as I continued to pound into his tight little hole. That was when I lost it, I couldn't contain myself any longer. He was screaming my name and I was fucking him!

"Jesus-FUCK Cas!!" I moaned and slammed myself into him harder and harder with all my power as I leaned down and whispered in his ear dirty little things.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week" I hissed and bit his ear.

"Oh baby, I'm gonna come" He let out a high pitched whine as his mouth gaped and his eyes shut tightly.

"Not yet" I groaned as I pumped myself inside him a few more times.

"D-Dean," He gasped as I leaned myself over him and kissed his neck. "Pl-Please" He begged as I slowed my thrusts and continued at a loving pace.

After a few more pumps inside him, I felt myself reaching my peak.

"Go a-ahead" I huffed as I came inside him.

"I love y-you Dean" He gasped and whined as he arched his back and came with me, his juices shooting up and landing on his chest.

I pulled myself out of him and laid beside him, our chests both rising up and down with the sound of heavy inhales and exhales filling the room.

Cas rolled over and kissed my cheek softly until I turned to him and held his face to guide his lips to mine as I pressed them together gently.

•••

Sam didn't find out about Cas and I but the morning after when Sam came back and sat at the table with me for breakfast was pretty funny and quite a confidence boost.

"Is Cas still sulking around? Where is he?" Sam asked sipping his coffee.

A smirk that I couldn't contain smeared smugly across my face.   
"Oh he's feeling better, I had a nice long chat with him last night" I smiled and out came Cas.

Limping.

"Hey, Cas you alright?" Sam asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah I just need to sit-" Cas somewhat waddled his way to the chair beside me then eyed it nervously before sitting down with a slight groan of pain.

"Cas..you sure you're alright?" Sam repeated.

"Oh, he's great! We had a nice time chatting last night, didn't we?" I smiled and elbowed him as I eye him up and down wanting to take him again right on this table, maybe some day I would.

"Dean's right Sam, I'm great" Cas smiled and shifted in his chair before wincing once more.

Sam rose from his seat to refill his cup and when his back was turned I leaned over and whispered to Cas, my lips brushing against his ear.

"Sore, aren't you darling?" I smiled and left a few short kisses on his neck before sitting myself upright again just as Sam turned around. Sam took one look at Cas and was worried all over again.

"You must be sick or something because you're turning very pink and red"

"You know what Cas, I'll help you to bed" I stood and helped Cas stand as well with him letting out a quick gasp as he composed himself.

I walked with him slowly to his bedroom as Sam eyed us up and down with how close my hand was to Cas's ass.

"You guys fucked didn't you?" Sam asked chuckling.

"Dean!" Cas whined.

"I heard a lot of that last night if you know what I mean Sammy" I teased and craned my neck to look at Sam and gestured to Cas.

"Dean please-" Cas began as he blushed even harder.

"Okay babe, I'm sorry" I pouted and kissed his lips passionately yet quickly before pulling away for air.

"Ugh, do I have to leave again tonight?" Sam complained from a distance.

"Noooo, tonight I'm going to take care of my sore darling" I exclaimed and kissed Cas's cheek as I scooped him up and ran him to his room as quick as I could because I knew it kinda hurt him.

"When your better I'm gonna make proper love to you" I pressed a kiss to his forehead and tucked him in.

"Thank you, Dean, for being so great to me" He blushed as I held the side of his face with my hand and smoothed his face with my thumb.

"I always will sweetheart"


	2. Chocolate kisses

Dean's POV (Point Of View)

It was a very quiet day. Sam was gone out of the bunker apparently 'fed up with watching Cas and I be all lovey dovey' well fine he can go, Cas and I will just stay here and enjoy each other's company.

We sat side by side on the couch when Cas pulled out a small bag of chocolates . He pops one in his mouth and chews quietly before he notices I was watching him.

"Want some?" He asked dangling the bag in front of my eyes before propping another one in his mouth.

I opened my mouth wide as he placed a chocolate inside and closed my mouth as I chewed it. The exploding chocolate flavor teasing my taste buds as I pushed Cas on his back and crawled on top of him, wanting more.

Cas lets out a cute giggle as I sit on his crotch with both my knees on each side of him and my hands playing with his shirt. He slips it off along with mine as I pull him onto my lap with his legs straddling around my waist.

Cas has this fucking beautiful smile plastered on his face and I just...holy shit he's perfection.

I took the bag of chocolates into my own hand and took one out and gestured for Cas to open his mouth.  
Cas smiled again and opened his mouth as I fed him a chocolate.

He hummed and swallowed as he pressed his lips to mine, the sweetness of chocolate enveloping us together. I smiled in between each peck as Cas pulled back with a smile and leaned our foreheads together.

We rested our foreheads together silently with occasional kisses. I let my hands travel down his back, his skin smooth and warm as I gripped his ass with a slight pinch. Cas let out a shocked yelp and giggled as he leaned his head down and started kissing my jawline.

A felt the intense urge to moan but I wouldn't let it. His plump and soft lips sending more intense waves for the need to moan as I felt it creeping up my throat.

He nibbled at the skin as he continued to kiss down my neck, to my collarbone and traveling to my chest.

"Cas" I moaned, my back arching slightly as I slid my hands up his front and held the back of his neck and kissed him passionately.

He pulled away for breath as both our chest rose up and down inhaling and exhaling together before he tackled me and held a chocolate between his teeth as he straddled my arms above my head with my back pressed to the bottom of the couch.

He grinned and leaned down to me the chocolate still held between his teeth. He passed the chocolate to me with our lips brushing together as I held it between my teeth for a moment before letting it fall into my mouth, the chocolate taste bursting throughout my mouth.

Oh, my god, he was so gorgeous...his eyes so fucking bright and blue staring into mine. He's my angel, only mine.

I held his waist and pulled him down, allowing him to rest his delicate head on my chest, his soft dark hair getting messy and sticking up in every direction looking cute as hell. Cas pressed occasional kisses to my chest as he took one of my hands and intertwined our fingers before kissing each one of my fingers.

"I love you" I whispered with a giggle as I kissed the top of his head. "My sweet, perfect angel" I smiled.

"I love you so much sweetheart" Cas whispered as he craned his neck up to look at me, staring into my eyes as he pecked my lips. "My green eyed baby" He smiled again as I wrapped my arms around him.


	3. Drunk in love

I'm surprised that you two even wanted to join me, that hunt was pretty rough" Cas smiled as he waved the waitress for three beers.

They sat at a table in the middle of the room on three high stools in their FBI get-ups. The music was loud but not as loud as usual since it was a Sunday night and there wasn't really a full house since a lot had work in the morning.

"Well it's good for us to get out more" Sam smirked as the waitress set the three beers on the table, bending over so her chest was on full display for Deans viewing pleasure. She winked at him as she walked away and swayed her hips just a bit more.

Although Dean wasn't interested and Sam most definitely noticed, because Dean didn't even notice the beer that had just been placed in front of him. He was too busy smiling at a certain Angel...

"Uh Dean, looks like you already have your one night stand set out for this evening and we haven't even been in here five minutes" Sam chuckled and sipped at his beer.

"Oh yeah, definitely" Dean grinned and eyed Cas up and down with a dorky and slightly tipsy grin with his head leaning on his hand. He looked like a school girl eyeballing her crush in the middle of class, not even listening to the teacher.

"Th-The waitress Dean" Sam stammered.

"Oh yeah, of- well obviously!" Dean panicked coming out of his trance, laughing nervously and looking away from Cas and looking straight behind Sam at the far wall. He uttered more random words and sounds before giving up and chugging his whole beer down and ordering another one.

•••  
It had been an hour since they'd been there and the table was littered with empty slightly foamy glasses.

Sam was getting bored because he was the one that would end up driving since Dean and Cas were fucking wasted out of their minds.

"This is nice hanging with you two like this! This makes me really gay!" Cas exclaimed and smiled as he clinked glasses with Dean and winked.

Dean blushed as Sam blinked repeatedly, stunned.  
"You mean gay like happy right??" Sam stuttered as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Yeah..." Cas trailed off and brought his eyes back to Dean. "Like 'happy'.."

Sam by this point was so confused and uncomfortable that he slumped back in his seat and waited for the night be over but poor Sam didn't know it was only beginning.

Dean bit his lip and by each passing minute, Dean and Cas's chairs were brought closer and closer to the point where they rubbed elbows. Sam began to be bored of the sexual tension and left to go sit in the impala.

"Heeeey Cas!" Dean shouted over the now loud music.

"What!?" Cas replied.

"You're pretty hot!"

Dean giggled and took a long chug of his beer. It was Cas's turn to blush as Dean leaned into Cas's ear and started whispering, his hot breath forming goosebumps on Castiel's skin.

"You're such a pretty Angel, aren't you?" He whispered and began nibbling on Cas's neck.  
"Ah..Dean" Castiel moaned and that only made Dean kiss his neck harder until Cas was tugging on his hair.

Some stared but most of the girls were giggling and loving every bit of the gay show that Cas and Dean didn't mean to be displaying to everyone.

They separated from each other as Dean threw a fifty dollar bill on the table and ran out of the bar with Cas's hand in his.

Dean slammed Cas to the side of the impala and sucked on his jawline and thrusted his hips onto Cas's earning another moan to come out between Castiel's lips. Dean wanted more, he wanted to see Cas completely vulnerable at his touch and moaning and calling out his name.

He needed him.

Dean brought his lips to Cas's and brushed them together before pressing them together as Cas fiddled with the door handle and opened the passenger door.

Dean pushed Cas inside and laid him down. As uncomfortable as it was neither of them cared.

"Should I leave?" Sam chuckled but the two lovers in the front seat didn't hear nor care of the moose sitting awkwardly in the back seat.  
"Yeah I'll leave" and with that, Sam took Deans keys to the impala so he wouldn't think about driving drunk and went back inside the bar waiting for them to finish up.

Cas slipped his tongue inside Deans' mouth and both of them began groaning and moaning as Dean thrusted his hips down on to Cas, each time earning a whine from Cas as he arched his back.


	4. Homo bible study

Cas's POV (Point Of View)

"Amen.." We said in unison and closed our books. Everyone rose from their seats and started heading for the door.

I was the first one to exit and I could finally breath. I'm a queer, and no one knows. I'm an abomination! Why couldn't I just be born normal..? Why me God?

Right outside the door, leaning against the lockers were the jocks and all their girlfriends. Except for Dean Winchester who in my opinion was the hottest guy on this fucking earth.

Do I even have to explain his perfection? Those forest green eyes, freckled cheeks, tanned skin, dirty blonde hair, and that fucking smile...oh jesus it's beautiful.

As I began walking away they followed me and I could hear what they were saying, well sort of.

"You gotta, I dare you!" One of them laughed obnoxiously.

"No, Nah that's not right"

That voice was definitely Dean.

"Dude, you're gay anyway and come on you can't deny you weren't checking him out" One of them whispered. Oh my fucking hell they aren't talking to Dean, are they!?

"Fine" He chuckled and it was silent so I turned my head back to see they were gone.

I HAD NO IDEA DEAN WAS GAY! WHAT THE FUCK!?

Deans POV (The next day)

Thank god it was Friday but I felt a little guilty about this dare because..well hell, I don't know it just didn't seem right to have to get one of the bible study kids to sleep with you...

But man if I could get that blue eyed Angel in my bed that would be perfect. He's so damn cute, he's such a bottom.

Time skip to last period. It's math class and Cas and Dean are both in the same class.(Deans POV)

I sucked dick at math, I'm failing by like 10%! What even the fuck is Circle Geometry???

The teacher was rambling on and on about inscribe angles that stand on the same arch and whatever while I was simply staring at the hottest guy ever.

Castiel Novak.

He was the one I had chosen to get to sleep with me but no one had to dare me to fuck him. Shit, I'd fuck him any day. With his sexy messy hair, big blue eyes, soft looking lips, muscular body that oddly looked fragile, and not to mention his hot as fuck deep voice.

Oops, boner.

When the bell rang was the only time I was actually sad math was over because I couldn't stare at Cas's face anymore...

As I was leaving the teacher stopped both Cas and I and I felt my heart racing because I thought maybe he was going to ask me why I was staring at him the whole class.

Fuck!!!

Cas slowly trudged behind me as we walked back to the teacher's desk while the rest of the students flooded out of the room. Once everyone was gone the teacher began speaking.

"So Mr.Winchester, Castiel here is one of my top students, also on the honor roll so, in order to get your grades up so you can stay on the football team, the coach has requested for me to assign Castiel here as your new tutor!" He exclaimed happily.

YEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!! I was currently mentally doing a 360 back flip along with a little dance.

"Sounds good Steven! I bet he could teach me a lesson or two" I smirked and turned my head slightly to see Cas staring at me wide eyed. I winked at him and bit my lip as I stared at him up and down. I don't think I've ever seen a person turn that color of red.

"That's Mr. Roberts to you, Dean" The teacher huffed and gestured us to the door.

Cas and I both left and once we got out to the hallway the halls were completely empty.

"So, wanna go to my place for some tutoring" I suggested as I followed him to his locker. He took out some books and exchanged them for others while placing them in his bag before shutting it gently.

"Uh-um," He paused and cleared his throat. "Yeah, th-that sounds good" He stuttered and I damn near collapsed at how cute he was.

He followed me to my locker as I put some books in my bag and shut it.  
Cas awkwardly stood there when I didn't move and I could tell he was getting nervous. Why? But I decided to play with him.

"Cat got your tongue there Cas?" I asked and laughed as I walked passed him and patted him on the back. He again followed me in silence out to my car.  
I opened the passenger door for him like a gentleman would and shut it swiftly behind him. That sure made him smile.

His smile faded when I got in the driver's seat due to his nervousness flooding back in.

"Relax sweetheart! I'm not as mean and terrible as everyone thinks I am, and even if I was I would never be mean to someone with eyes like yours because hot damn you're smokin'" I smiled and I saw him squirm a little bit as we started driving down a highway.

"Thank you" He said in that sexy deep voice of his.

Ten minutes went by and whenever I said anything which was mostly complimenting him all he could do was blush and grin a little bit.

Cas's POV

OH.MY.FUCKING.GOD.

IS HE FLIRTING WITH ME?!

First was the thing he pulled when we were talking with the teacher and I damn near melted right into the floor and now he's smirking at me and winking and I just can't take it! I'm going to blush until I explode with smiles and giggles.

I gave a silent prayer as we pulled into his driveway and he told me to not get out of the car yet. Confused I sat there as I saw him jog around the front of the car and smile as he opened my door.

I slipped out and thanked him with a smile and walked with him to his door. As we were walking in, a bus parked in front of the house and a younger boy hopped off and dashed towards Dean as the bus drove off with other kids inside of it.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called out as Sam stopped beside us and looked me up and down and groaned.

"Dean do I have to..." Sam trailed off and Dean nodded with a smirk.  
Sam chuckled and started walking down the road.

"Have fun!" Sam shouted back with a smile and a laugh.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"His friend Gabriel's house"

"Wait, Gabriel Novak?"

"Oh yeah, isn't he your brother?" Dean asked as we walked inside his house, him shutting the door behind us.

"Yep," I smiled.  
"Well I'll be right back, have a seat on the couch," Dean said gesturing to the couch before jogging up the stairs.

I fidgeted around a little bit since I was quite nervous that I was in DEAN WINCHESTERS HOUSE!  
After a minute of awkwardly standing there, I finally took a seat on the couch and adjusted my shirt.

 

After no more than two minutes Dean was thumping down the stairs and when I took one look at him I couldn't fucking breath

After no more than two minutes Dean was thumping down the stairs and when I took one look at him I couldn't fucking breath.

He had on the tightest black t-shirt that showed off every muscle outline he had and he wore these slightly baggy board shorts that made his ass look great in my opinion.

He plopped down on the couch right beside me, our arms brushing and knees touching.

"So are we gonna start with math?" He asked.

"I think that would be best, yes,agonizingly" I said, it taking everything I've got not to tear his shirt off as my shaky hands unzipped my bag and pulled out some paper and pencils, along with my math book.  
Deans POV

I had absolutely no interest in doing math, the only things that interested me right now was this sexy guy sitting on my couch.

"Dean?" He said looking right at me, our faces so agonizingly close.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a book?" He asked his cheeks flushing pink as he turned his face away to look at the ground.

"Lemme check," I half whispered as I unzipped my bag slightly opened it to see my math book tucked away inside. "Nope," I said and zipped my bag back up.  
"'Guess we'll have to share" I smirked and shimmied closer to him as he set the book down in the middle of both our laps.

God I wanted to fuck him so bad!

Cas's POV

I exhaled a shaky breath as my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, my hand pulled it out and pressed it to my ear. It was my mom and she was wondering where I was.

"Oh hi mom," I said happily and all the sudden I felt Deans hands gliding up my back and down again. "I'm at a friends house" Dean threw the book off my lap and pulled me on to his lap without any effort and started kissing me down my neck, him gripping my ass firmly in his hands as he smiled and sucked on my jawline.

"S-Sorry mom Wh-what did you say?" I stammered and it took everything I had to repress the strong desperate moan inside me.

She told me what she said and I straddled my legs around his waist as he started to unbutton my shirt swiftly.

"Yes, I would love to meet up with aunt Amara" I replied with the fakest happy tone a human could produce.

Deans lips met my collar bone and started kissing me down my front before moving us into a different position with him hovering over me and my back pressing against the bottom of the couch. My body shook with the temptation to just hang up on my mother and throw myself on to Dean.

He traced kisses all the way back up my neck and without notation he slammed his pelvis down on to mine. I held the receiver away from my face as my back arched.

"Dean..!" I moaned out to him and huffed out a few more breaths before trying to compose myself and put the receiver back to my face.

"Cassie? What's going on??" She asked and I near dropped the phone as Dean peeled off my jeans and started palming me through my boxers.

"M-Mom I gotta go" I breathed.

"I'm not done talking Castiel Novak, you do not dismiss me like that!" She snapped at me.

"Mom- uh.." I released another moan yet quieter as Dean smirked viciously at me and slipped his hand inside my boxers and start jerking me.

"Now, what are you two working on?" She asked and it was absolute torture having to hide my whines.

"Hey Cas, put her on speaker!" Dean called out with a grin and I shook my head no but he took the phone from me and said hello to my mother as he continued rubbing me faster and faster. He pressed the speaker button.

"Hey Mrs. Novak! I'm Dean Winchester, Cas's friend. Man he sure is smart he's tutoring me"

"Hello sweetheart! Now you two better be working hard!" She said happily.

"Oh yeah, we're working hard, really hard, aren't we Cas?" He asked and I had to slap a hand to my mouth to moan into it as I bucked my hips up into Deans hand.

"Tell her how hard we're working" He smiled and held the phone near my face.

"We-We are working on m-ah! Math" I blushed and shut my eyes tightly as I stifled a moan down.

"Cassie, are you okay?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Y-yeah I'm fine m-mom" I groaned and as I pressed a pillow quickly to my face to quiet the orgasmic cries coming from me.

Dean POV

I placed the receiver back to me as Cas pressed a pillow to his face and huffed out high pitched whines as he came with his back arching.

Oh fuck how I wish I could have seen his face when he reached his climax.

"I'll let you boys study, good bye dear", Mrs.Novak said.

"Thank you, bye" I ended the call politely and set the phone on the coffee table.

"Damn you Dean", Cas said with a smile as his chest rose up and down, calming himself from his orgasm.

I cuddled up beside him and kissed his cheek.   
"We should go out sometime" I whispered as I used an old blanket to clean Cas up. When I was done I positioned myself comfortably against him.

"How could I say no?" He smiled and pulled me on top of him as kissed me. And for the first time ever I felt butterflies.

•••  
Cas and I the next day walked hand and hand at school. We didn't sleep together because I felt it wasn't right since now I actually felt something for Cas, I refused to spoil it.

I told Cas about the dare and yeah he was mad at first but before I blew him and all that great stuff I certainly didn't even think nor care about the dare.

He was completely fine now since he realised that the biggest ex player at his school passed up sex because he felt something was special. My friends teased Cas and I in a playful way but when they were just a little bit too playful I shot them down.

Fuck I'm excited for our date tonight!


End file.
